Conventionally, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-341388 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a communication system for transmitting and receiving image data such as a photograph among a plurality of apparatuses. An electronic camera disclosed in Patent Document 1 is structured such that one transmission-end electronic camera transmits data of a taken image to a plurality of reception-end electronic cameras. In this case, the transmission-end electronic camera is allowed to select a reception-end electronic camera for receiving image data to be transmitted.
However, the electronic camera disclosed in Patent Document 1 communicates by using an infrared light, and therefore the transmission-end electronic camera and the reception-end electronic camera need to be positioned so as to face toward each other. Further, when a plurality of transmission-end electronic cameras are positioned in a range in which the reception-end electronic camera is allowed to make communication, the reception-end electronic camera is not allowed to select from among the plurality of transmission-end electronic cameras.
Therefore, an object of certain example embodiments is to provide an image communication system, an image communication apparatus, and a storage medium having an image communication program stored therein, so as to enable a user to receive an image from a desired transmission-end apparatus when images are transmitted and received among apparatuses.
Certain example embodiments have the following features to attain the object mentioned above. Here, reference numerals, step numbers, supplementary descriptions and the like in the parentheses indicate a correspondence with an embodiment described below in order to aid in understanding the exemplary embodiments and are not intended to limit, in any way, the scope of the present invention.
A first aspect is directed to an image communication system which comprises a plurality of image communication apparatuses (1) each having image storage means (28, 32, 34) for storing predetermined images, and which allows the plurality of image communication apparatuses to transmit and receive the predetermined images thereamong. An image communication apparatus (1t), among the plurality of image communication apparatuses, acting to transmit an image further includes transmitter information transmission control means (the CPU 31 for executing step 63; hereinafter only step number will be indicated). The transmitter information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as transmitter information (transmitter data) indicating a transmitter, to an unspecified image communication apparatus other than the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image, the unspecified image communication apparatus being among the plurality of image communication apparatuses. An image communication apparatus (1r), among the plurality of image communication apparatuses, acting to receive an image further includes: transmitter information reception means (S84); selection means (S85), and destination information transmission control means (S86, S92). The transmitter information reception means receives the transmitter information. The selection means performs display so as to indicate the transmitter (Nt1 to Nt3) on display means (12) in accordance with the transmitter information having been received, and allows a user to select whether or not an image is to be received from the image communication apparatus having transmitted the transmitter information. The destination information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as destination information (receiver data) indicating a destination, to the image communication apparatus which is selected by the selection means as the transmitter from which an image is to be received. The image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image further includes: destination information reception control means (S64); destination determination means (S64, S65); and image transmission means (S69). The destination information reception control means receives the destination information. The destination determination means determines the image communication apparatus acting as the destination to receive an image, in accordance with the destination information having been received. The image transmission means transmits at least one of the predetermined images stored in the image storage means, to the destination determined by the destination determination means. The image communication apparatus acting to receive an image further includes: image reception means (S90) and image storage control means (S90). The image reception means receives an image transmitted by the image transmission means. The image storage control means stores, in the image storage means, the image received by the image reception means. Transmitting the transmitter information from the transmitter information transmission control means to an unspecified image communication apparatus other than the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image includes, for example, transmitting the transmitter information without specifying a destination, and transmitting, in accordance with a request from an unidentified image communication apparatus, the transmitter information to the unidentified image communication apparatus.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, the transmitter information reception means is capable of receiving the transmitter information corresponding to a plurality of the transmitter, the transmitter information corresponding to the plurality of the transmitter being each transmitted to the unspecified image communication apparatus. The selection means displays, on the display means, the transmitter information corresponding to each of the plurality of the transmitter, in accordance with the transmitter information having been received, and causes a user to select from among the transmitter information corresponding to the plurality of the transmitter.
In a third aspect based on the first aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image further includes transmitter display control means (S65, FIG. 7). The transmitter display control means performs display so as to indicate, on the display means (12) of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image, the image communication apparatus (Nr1 to Nr3) which requests image transmission, in accordance with the destination information received from the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image.
In a fourth aspect based on the first aspect, the transmitter information includes transmitter user information (Dc) which is settable by a user of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image. The selection means displays, on the display means of the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image, the transmitter user information included in the transmitter information, as information indicating the image communication apparatus which transmits the transmitter information.
In a fifth aspect based on the third aspect, the destination information includes destination user information (Dc) which is settable by a user of the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image, and the transmitter display control means displays, on the display means of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image, the destination user information included in the destination information, as information indicating the image communication apparatus which requests the image transmission.
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image further includes image selection means (S66) for selecting, after receiving the destination information, an image to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus which transmits the destination information, in accordance with an operation performed by a user. The image transmission means transmits, to the image communication apparatus which transmits the destination information, the image selected by the image selection means.
In a seventh aspect based on the sixth aspect, the image selection means includes subject-image-to-be-transmitted display control means (FIG. 8). The subject-image-to-be-transmitted display control means helps a user to select an image to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image, from among images stored in the image storage means as subjects to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image, by displaying, on the display means of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image, the images stored in the image storage means as the subjects to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image.
In an eighth aspect based on the sixth aspect, the image storage means of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image includes in-body storage means (34) and detachable storage means (28). The in-body storage means is incorporated in a body of the image communication apparatus. The detachable storage means is detachably mounted to the body of the image communication apparatus. The image selection means includes storage means selection means (S50). The storage means selection means selects one of the in-body storage means and the detachable storage means. The image selection means selects, in accordance with an operation performed by a user, an image to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image, from among images stored in the storage means selected by the storage means selection means.
In a ninth aspect based on the first aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image further includes determination means and image transmission continuation request transmission means. The determination means determines, after the image reception means receives an image transmitted from the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image, whether or not an image is to be further received from the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image. The image transmission continuation request transmission means transmits, when the determination means determines that an image is to be further received, an image transmission continuation request to the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image having been selected by the selection means. The image transmission means transmits, when receiving the image transmission continuation request, an image to the image communication apparatus transmitting the image transmission continuation request.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image further includes image selection means. The image selection means selects an image to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus transmitting the image transmission continuation request, in accordance with an operation performed by a user, after receiving the image transmission continuation request. The image transmission means transmits the image selected by the image selection means, to the image communication apparatus transmitting the image transmission continuation request, when receiving the image transmission continuation request.
In an eleventh aspect based on the first aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image further includes limitation means. The limitation means limits a number of images to be simultaneously transmitted by the image transmission means.
In a twelfth aspect based on the ninth aspect, the determination means determines, in accordance with an operation performed by a user, whether or not an image is to be further received from the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image. The image communication apparatus acting to receive an image further includes reception end informing means. The reception end informing means transmits reception end information to the image communication apparatus selected by the selection means, when the determination means determines that an image is not to be received. The image transmission means transmits, each time the image transmission continuation request is received, an image to only the image communication apparatus transmitting the image transmission continuation request, and does not transmit an image to the image communication apparatus transmitting the reception end information.
In a thirteenth aspect based on the twelfth aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image further includes remaining capacity monitoring means. The remaining capacity monitoring means monitors a remaining storage capacity of the image storage means so as to additionally store the image. The reception end informing means transmits the reception end information to the image communication apparatus selected by the selection means, when the remaining storage capacity is smaller than or equal to a predetermined capacity.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the first aspect, the image storage means of the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image further includes in-body storage means and detachable storage means. The in-body storage means is incorporated in a body of the image communication apparatus. The detachable storage means is detachably mounted to the body of the image communication apparatus. The image communication apparatus acting to receive an image further includes storage means determination means (S50). The storage means determination means predetermines one of the in-body storage means and the detachable storage means, as storage means for storing the received image. The image storage control means stores, in the storage means predetermined by the storage means determination means, an image transmitted from the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image.
In a fifteenth aspect based on the first aspect, each of the plurality of image communication apparatuses further includes image taking means and photographing means. The photographing means stores an image taken by the image taking means, in the image storage means, in accordance with a predetermined operation performed by a user. The image transmission means transmits the image stored in the image storage means by the photographing means.
A sixteenth aspect is directed to an image communication apparatus (1r) for receiving an image from another image communication apparatus. The image communication apparatus comprises: storage means; transmitter information reception means; selection means; destination information transmission control means; image reception means; and image storage control means. The transmitter information reception means receives, from the another image communication apparatus, identification information of the another image communication apparatus as transmitter information indicating a transmitter. The selection means performs display so as to indicate the transmitter on display means in accordance with the transmitter information having been received, and allows a user to select whether or not an image is to be received from the another image communication apparatus having transmitted the transmitter information. The destination information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as destination information indicating a destination, to the image communication apparatus which is selected by the selection means as the transmitter from which an image is to be received. The image reception means receives an image transmitted by the another image communication apparatus to which the destination information is transmitted. The image storage control means stores, in the storage means, the image received by the image reception means.
A seventeenth aspect is directed to an image communication apparatus (10 for transmitting an image to another image communication apparatus. The image communication apparatus comprises: image storage means; transmitter information transmission control means; destination information reception control means; destination determination means; and image transmission means. The image storage means stores a predetermined image. The transmitter information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as transmitter information indicating a transmitter, to another unspecified image communication apparatus. The destination information reception control means receives, from the another image communication apparatus, identification information of the another image communication apparatus, as destination information indicating a destination. The destination determination means determines, in accordance with the destination information having been received, the another image communication apparatus acting, as the destination, to receive an image. The image transmission means transmits at least one of a plurality of the predetermined image stored in the image storage means, to the destination determined by the destination determination means.
An eighteenth aspect is directed to an image communication apparatus (1) for receiving an image from another image communication apparatus or transmitting an image to another image communication apparatus. The image communication apparatus comprises: image storage means; and transmission/reception determination means (S51). The image storage means stores a predetermined image. The transmission/reception determination means determines whether an image is to be received from another image communication apparatus or an image is to be transmitted to another image communication apparatus. When the transmission/reception determination means determines that an image is to be received from another image communication apparatus, the image communication apparatus further comprises: transmitter information reception means; selection means; destination information transmission control means; image reception means; and image storage control means. The transmitter information reception means receives, from the another image communication apparatus, identification information of the another image communication apparatus, as transmitter information indicating a transmitter. The selection means performs display so as to indicate the transmitter on display means in accordance with the transmitter information having been received, and allows a user to select whether or not an image is to be received from the another image communication apparatus having transmitted the transmitter information. The destination information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as destination information indicating a destination, to the another image communication apparatus which is selected by the selection means as the transmitter from which an image is to be received. The image reception means receives an image transmitted from the another image communication apparatus to which the destination information is transmitted. The image storage control means stores, in the image storage means, the image received by the image reception means. When the transmission/reception determination means determines that an image is to be transmitted to another image communication apparatus, the image communication apparatus further comprises: transmitter information transmission control means; destination information reception control means; destination determination means; and image transmission means. The transmitter information transmission control means transmits, to another unspecified image communication apparatus, its own identification information as transmitter information indicating a transmitter. The destination information reception control means receives, from the another image communication apparatus, identification information of the another image communication apparatus, as the destination information indicating the destination. The destination determination means determines, in accordance with the destination information having been received, the another image communication apparatus acting as the destination to receive an image. The image transmission means transmits, to the destination determined by the destination determination means, at least one of a plurality of the predetermined image stored in the image storage means.
A nineteenth aspect is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an image communication program executed by a computer (31) of an apparatus for receiving an image from an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus. The image communication program causes the computer to function as: transmitter information reception means; selection means; destination information transmission control means; image reception means; and image storage control means. The transmitter information reception means receives, from the image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, identification information of the image communication apparatus other than the apparatus as transmitter information indicating a transmitter. The selection means performs display so as to indicate the transmitter on display means in accordance with the transmitter information having been received, and allows a user to select whether or not an image is to be received from the image communication apparatus having transmitted the transmitter information. The destination information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as destination information indicating a destination, to the image communication apparatus which is selected by the selection means as the transmitter from which an image is to be received. The image reception means receives an image transmitted by the image communication apparatus to which the destination information is transmitted. The image storage control means stores, in a storage device, the image received by the image reception means.
A twentieth aspect is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an image communication program executed by a computer of an apparatus for receiving an image from an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus or transmitting an image to an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus. A predetermined image is stored in a storage device of the apparatus. The image communication program causes the computer to function as transmission/reception determination means. The transmission/reception determination means determines whether an image is to be received from an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus or an image is to be transmitted to an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus. When the transmission/reception determination means determines that an image is to be received from an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, the image communication program causes the computer to further function as: transmitter information reception means; selection means; destination information transmission control means; image reception means; and image storage control means. The transmitter information reception means receives, from the image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, identification information of the image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, as transmitter information indicating a transmitter. The selection means performs display so as to indicate the transmitter on display means in accordance with the transmitter information having been received, and allows a user to select whether or not an image is to be received from the image communication apparatus having transmitted the transmitter information. The destination information transmission control means transmits its own identification information, as destination information indicating a destination, to the image communication apparatus which is selected by the selection means as the transmitter from which an image is to be received. The image reception means receives an image transmitted from the image communication apparatus to which the destination information is transmitted. The image storage control means stores, in the storage device, the image received by the image reception means. When the transmission/reception determination means determines that an image is to be transmitted to an image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, the image communication program causes the computer to further function as: transmitter information transmission control means; destination information reception control means; destination determination means; and image transmission means. The transmitter information transmission control means transmits, to an unspecified image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, its own identification information as the transmitter information indicating the transmitter. The destination information reception control means receives, from the image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, identification information of the image communication apparatus other than the apparatus, as the destination information indicating the destination. The destination determination means determines, in accordance with the destination information having been received, the image communication apparatus acting as the destination to receive an image. The image transmission means transmits, to the destination determined by the destination determination means, at least one of a plurality of the predetermined image stored in the storage device.
According to the first aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image is allowed to select, depending on a transmitter, whether or not an image is to be received, thereby preventing an image from being transmitted by an unintended transmitter. On the other hand, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is allowed to collect receivers to which an image is to be distributed, without specifying, in advance, an apparatus acting to receive an image, and distribute the image.
According to the second aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image is allowed to select from among a plurality of transmitters, a transmitter from which image data is to be received. For example, when a plurality of image communication apparatuses act as transmitters, respectively, the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image is allowed to select an image communication apparatus desired by a user from among the plurality of image communication apparatuses, so as to receive an image.
According to the third aspect, a user of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is allowed to know the image communication apparatus to which an image is to be transmitted.
According to the fourth aspect, a user of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is allowed to represent its characteristic, and the image communication apparatus acting to receive the image is allowed to easily identify the image communication apparatus acting to transmit the image.
According to the fifth aspect, a user of the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image is allowed to represent its characteristic, and the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is also allowed to easily identify the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image.
According to the sixth aspect, an image can be selected and transmitted as desired by a user of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image. Further, after the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image and the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image are determined, an image to be transmitted from the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image to the image communication apparatus is selected, so that the image communication apparatus acting to transmit the image is allowed to determine the types and the number of the images to be transmitted to the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image.
According to the seventh aspect, the display means displays images stored as subjects to be transmitted, and therefore a user of the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is allowed to easily select an image.
According to the eighth aspect, an image to be transmitted is allowed to be limited to an image stored in a predetermined storage means.
According to the ninth aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is allowed to transmit images step-by-step to the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image.
According to the tenth aspect, an image to be transmitted can be selected and transmitted each time a request is issued from the reception end.
According to the eleventh aspect, images are transmitted from the image communication apparatus acting as a transmitter in units of a predetermined number of images or less, and therefore the reception-end apparatus is allowed to receive images while confirming the number of the received images, and to determine whether or not the reception is to be continued based on the number of the received images.
According to the twelfth aspect, each image communication apparatus acting to receive an image is allowed to stop acting as a subject apparatus to which the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is to transmit an image, at a time desired by a user of each image communication apparatus acting to receive an image.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the image communication apparatus acting to receive an image is allowed to automatically stop acting as a subject apparatus to which the image communication apparatus acting to transmit an image is to transmit an image, based on a capacity for storing image data.
According to the fourteenth aspect, received image data may be stored in only a predetermined storage means.
According to the fifteenth aspect, an image taken by the image communication apparatus may be transmitted and received.
Furthermore, according to certain example embodiments, the image communication apparatus and the storage medium having the image communication program stored therein can exert the same effect as the image communication system described above.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.